


A Difference in Perspective

by Ephiffany



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Season 3, 9-1-1 on Fox, Multi, Other, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephiffany/pseuds/Ephiffany
Summary: Sometimes looking at things from a different point of view can makes a difference. Athena struggles to come to terms with things after her attack in season 3 ep 17.
Relationships: Athena Grant & Bobby Nash & Original Character(s), Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 49
Kudos: 33





	1. Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote based a personal struggle I had dealt with a similar experience. I hope you guys enjoy. As always thanks for reading.

Athena walks Dr.Sanford to the door after they talk about the case. Athena was slightly offended that Dr.Sanford suggested that Athena herself was also a victim. 

“Athena, just please think about what we discussed this evening. I am not forcing you to be ready to discuss this today. But remember just because you don't talk about it does not mean it didn't happen.” stated Dr Sanford.

“Ok i will keep that in mind.Thank you again for stopping by. Have a good evening Dr.Kara”

“You as well Athena.Good night.”

After Athena closed and locked the door she returned to the kitchen when she glanced at the folder on the table. She resisted the urge to open the file. She went to the kitchen and poured herself another cup of tea and sat at the table. It felt as she was sitting there for hours as her brain brought forth thoughts and questions. 

"Why does everyone treat me like a victim? I caught the bastard. How did I give that bastard the advantage of attacking me? I should call for backup for entering the building. It's the department's fault this happened. I arrested this jerk and they released him." Athena thought.

In a faint distance Athena could hear.”Mom,mom, mom are you okay?” the tap on her shoulder snapped her back to reality.

“Yes, I am okay sweetheart...i was just thinking about what to cook for dinner?”Athena lied trying not to concern the children.

“Oh well, mom i dont think you should cook tonight maybe we can have take out.?” stated May

“What's in the folder?” Harry asked curiously

Athena swiftly picked up the folder and tucked it under her broken arm.”It's nothing Harry” Athena quickly responded, she didnt want the children to see the file. ”And May I have a broken arm, I am not handicapped nor am i a child so dont treat me as should.” Athena scolded

“What??No, I only suggested take out because it's your first day home and you should relax.” 

“Well thats fine just say that. I will order the food and you can pick it up I guess.”

A while later May went to get the food and returned so the three could eat. The dinner was very tense and no one really spoke during dinner. Harry hurried and ate his food and asked to be excused. Athena granted him permission.she took advantage of that opportunity to talk to May.

“May, sweetheart, I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I know you just wanted to help.”  
“It's fine Mom.” May tried to brush the hurt she felt from earlier.

“So earlier today Harry mentioned that you didn't want a graduation party. Why don't you want the party?.” Athena asked.

“I’m just not really in the mood for a celebration this year. It's not a big deal. Can we please just drop it?” 

“May, this is your high school graduation, this is one of the biggest moments in your life. You have worked hard for this. So please just tell me the reason why” Athena was concerned by her daughter felt so strongly about not celebrating.

“It's just overwhelming. I just don't know I feel about transitioning from high school to college. I don't know if i'm really ready yet” May began to cry because it was more to it but she was afraid to tell her mom the truth..

“Oh my baby...don’t cry” Athena hating to see her children hurting “Yes the transition from high school to college will be hard but you are a strong young lady. I believe in you and you got this. You are a Carter woman, we are strong and resilient and we can overcome any obstacle. We face adversity and pushing through it with a smile on our face.” Athena winked at her daughter.

“But I am not like you mom. I just can’t just tuck away my feelings and pretend things don’t bother me when they do.”

That cut Athena like a knife to the heart. But why would May say something like that to her? “What do you exactly mean by that?” Athena questioned defensively.

“ You never show your emotions anymore. Like you seem always angry and mad about something or totally emotionless. You rather pull the wall up instead of addressing your feelings. Perfect example, earlier today you yell at dad about the fireplace and he tells you why he did it and you still act pissy with him.”

“Watch your mouth!!!” Atthena felt as she needed to defend herself.”I'm angry with your father and Bobby for destroying the house.” Athena felt her blood boiling and her pressure began to rise.

“No, that's not true and that's not fair. Do you know how terrifying that was for everyone? How terrifying of almost losing you. And poor Bobby literally heard your WHOLE attack. He didn't know if you were dead or alive. We could have lost you.”

“I was the one fighting for my life not you all. You don’t have the fracture rib,broken arm, or the bruises on your face as a daily reminder. Do you? No”

“Mom, hear me out everyday, me and Harry have to watch you and Bobby walk out the door and risk your life for complete strangers. Do you know how that feels to us.? Just think about this past year we were almost shot by your coworkers, dad was diagnosed with a tumor and now you were nearly beaten nearly to death. That's a lot and it weighs down on us.”

“I am sorry you see me as a helpless victim.” Athena sarcastically respond

“No one see you as helpless but we do recognize you as a victim but whether you believe it or not the jerk hurt you and it might not be the same way as he hurt those other women. But mom he hurt you too.”

May got up from the table and threw away her and Harry's dinner trash and went to her room. Athena was speechless; she couldn't believe what just happened. May has never spoken like that to her before ever. But it did make Athena think hard.

Later than evening Athena laid in bed with her thoughts.

"I can’t believe May acted like that this evening. Did she have a point? Have I considered my children's feelings on this attack? Bobby never directly discussed the attack with me. Is that why he looked at me like he thought I was dying. If I let this happen,what would happen next time i'm in the field? What would be my next move?"


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Athena took May's words to heart? Or is she still delusional.

Later that night Athena woke up around 2:30am with an excruciating pain in her right arm. She reached for the glass of water and her pain medicine on her nightstand but the glass was empty. She was forced to go into the kitchen, she dragged herself out of bed and noticed the light on and hear voices whispering. She cracked the door and peeped out and listened.

“May, Do you think mom will ever be the same? Harry asked  
.   
“What do you mean by the same?”May was thrown off the nature of his question.

“You know, like smiling or laughing. I feel like she hasn’t done that in a while.”His concern was apparent by the tone in his voice and on his face.

May embraced her little brother and looked him in the eyes.“Yes I do think she will be just fine.But she has a lot of healing to do. You know she went a lot physically and mentally. I am worried about her too but we have to give some time.

“Yeah, I guess you are right.”

“Alright let's get back in bed before we wake her up”

May and Harry walked out the kitchen,turn off the lights and headed back to the their rooms quietly so they didnt disturb their mother.

***The next morning Athena went to her follow up appointment.***

Harry entered Athena and Bobby's bedroom to get something out of the bathroom when he spotted a brown folder on his mother’s nightstand. He stopped and sat on their bed and started to read the content within the folder. It was Athena’s file from her brutal attack, as he read more and more tears began to form in his eyes. When suddenly he heard the front door open and he jotted out their room but not fast enough before Athena saw him exiting her room.

“Hey Harry what were you doing in my bedroom?” Athena demanded.

“Umm I dropped my toothbrush in the toilet and was seeing if you had an extra one.” Harry tried to explain as he wiped tears from his eyes

“Ok but why are you crying?”

“I wasn't crying, something was in my eye.” 

Something told Athena he was lying,so she gave Harry her famous glare. “Alright well next time ask before going in there..” 

Harry ran to his room and Athena went into her bedroom to put her purse away when she saw the file opened on her back. It did take her to put the pieces together of what was wrong with Harry. Athena went to Harry’s room to speak to him.

Athena tapped Harry's door and poked her head in “Hey Harry, you have a minute so can we talk?”

“Sure I guess.”Harry sat up on his bed and made room for Athena to sit down

“I know you read the police file that was in my room.”

Harry's eyes widened “But I didn't...im sorry mom” he stuttered.

“Why would you do that Harry? If you had questions you could have asked”

“I really didn't mean to read at first but then I saw and I was curious. And i didnt ask because anytime anyone says something about it you get mad and stop talking.”

“I am sorry baby if you felt you couldn't talk to me.” 

“If you are so open to talking, why are you mad at May?”

“I am not mad at her, why would you think that?”

“I heard yall yelling at each other last night.”

“We just had a disagreement baby thats all”

“She told me that you was hurting mentally and taking out on us because you are scared”

Athena was taken back by Harry's statement. She wasn't really sure how to respond or if she should respond.

“Well Harry, I'm not hurting mentally but physically is another story.” Athena nervously chuckled“ which is expected with a broken arm. Your mom is a strong woman and I will be just fine so don't worry yourself. Now i am hungry, let's get something to eat.”

Harry smiled and agreed, they both exit Harry's room and proceed to the kitchen to fix themselves some lunch. 

That night Athena was walking through the storage unit with her gun drawn and flashlight in hand. She began to observe the scene searching for clues. Suddenly that's when Athena heard a loud crash. She ran at top speed towards the noise. When she arrived to the source of the sound she saw a woman. The woman was fighting a man, Athena commanded them to freeze be nothing happened. She approached the two when she heard a gun shot ring out. The sound was piercing to her ears,she dropped to her knees with her hands over her ears. Athena arose to see if anyone was hurt that's when she heard a faint sound of weeping she flashed her flash her light and saw three other people. It was May, Harry,and Bobby..Athena was confused she walked up to the woman that was laying on the ground. The woman was her.


	3. Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Athena ready to face her demons or will some happened to cause it to finally come to a head?

Athena lied in bed staring at the ceiling.Her eyes filled with tears, her heart rate accelerated and body covered in sweat. The alarm blares it's already 6:30am. She turns over and silences her alarm and drags her exhausted body to the bathroom to start her day. She turns on the shower as the water heats up, catching a glimpse in the mirror.

"Ugh you look pitiful,this is why people look at you as a victim."Athena snarled to herself. “Get yourself together girl.”

She proceeds with her shower and morning routine.

After Athena got ready for the day she exited her bedroom. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Mom, are you hungry I fixed breakfast" said Harry

"Sure baby, what you fixed?"

"Lucky charms...I was gonna make you coffee but I don't know how to use the machine."

"Don't worry, I can fix my own coffee. Where is May?"

"Her and Darrius left to go to the mall to get a tie for graduation I think. She left a note." Harry shoveling a spoon full of cereal in his mouth.

Suddenly the front door opens, heavy footsteps descend down the stairs. A heavy voice said "Good morning"

Athena embraced her husband with a hug and a warm kiss on the lips."Good morning Bobby, I have missed you." She missed the safety of his presence.

" Well I'm surprised you didn't change the locks." Bobby joked

"Why would I do that?" Athena was stumped 

"Because of the fireplace situation." Bobby lightheartedly smiled.

Harry shook his head as a warning to Bobby it was a sore subject still. Athena just cut her eyes at her husband.

"So you think that funny huh? Big laughs and jokes that the damn living room looks crazy."snapped Athena.

"Well I'm finished with my breakfast. Can I play my video game?" Harry interrupted.

Athena nodded her head.

Bobby felt the tension radiating off Athena mixed with Harry eagerness to flee the scene. "I am sorry it was a terrible joke, I didn't mean to joke at your expense baby." Bobby walked near her to embrace.

Athena tried to walk away and keep a tough front. But when she felt his strong hands around her waist couldn't stay too mad "That was a terrible joke." Athena felt pain.

She was sorry that her men were so terribly stressed that they had no better idea than to crush the fireplace. 

The fireplace is a symbol of the center of the house like the heart. It's where family is gathered, where Bobby proposed,and where they first made love. And they crushed it like it was nothing.

"Yeah the absolute worst." Bobby planted a kiss on his wife's lips. "Sorry baby seriously."

That afternoon Bobby and Athena went to pick up a few groceries to prepare for dinner that night.

“So what do you have a taste for tonight?” Bobby asked 

“Honestly nothing, I don't really have an appetite for anything specific? What about you?”

“Some Athena Nash” joked Bobby

“Well Robert Nash thats not on the menu for awhile.”Athena flirtatiously smirked at her husband.”Come on Bobby, what are we eat tonight it's getting late..” 

“Ok ok I will make an executive decision,how about a veggie pasta with homemade cream sauce and garlic bread.”

“Perfect can we get the stuff and go.”rushed Athena

They were getting the last of the ingredients and headed to the checkout line. Bobby started to place the food on the scanner but noticed he forgot the mushrooms.

“Hey babe, I forgot the mushrooms. I will be right back. Can you please continue to put the food on the scanner for me.”Bobby asked

“Yeah sure that's fine just hurry up.”

At the scanner next to Athena’s, the cashier was bagging some can goods and dropped one on the ground. The sound of the can crashing to the floor caused an unexpected reaction out of Athena. She froze in fear, the sound forced her to remember the sound of her head being smashed into the wall. That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder that caused her snap.”DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!!!”Athena shouted loud enough to draw attention to herself.

“Athena, what happened?”Bobby nervously asked.

“Nothing, just nothing...can we please go home.”Athena said timidly.

Bobby clearly saw how upset Athena was. So he just left the food on the scanner and walked out straight to the store by his wife's side.

**Meanwhile at the Grant-Nash resident the phone rings.**

“Hello”

“Hey Harry it's Grandma B, how are you doing?”

“Hey Grandma Im doing fine okay just playing my new video game. How are you and grandpa doing? I sure miss you and grandpa.”  
.  
“We are doing just fine and we miss you too. I was calling to speak with your mom. Is she home or at work? She is not answering her phone and I just wanted to see what day I needed to buy our plane tickets for May’s graduation party.”

“Well mom is not home right, her and Bobby went to the grocery store. Plus May told mom she didnt want a graduate party.”

“Why did May say she didn't want the party?” Beatrice was confused 

“Well you know with mom just getting out of the hospital and we don't know dad’s test results for his tumor.Harry nonchalantly explained and unaware he shared something he wasn’t supposed to.”

“WHAT??? IN THE HOSPITAL?”Beatrice was concerned for her daughter and furious that she was just finding out. And she mostly hurt because she had to find out from Harry. Nobody had the common curiosity to tell her anything. 

“Yeah Grandma you know from when the rapist beat her up at work.”

“Well Harry, go play your game and i will talk to you again really soon. I love you and tell May I love her also.”

“I love you too grandma. Bye.”

Athena and Bobby heads home that's when Athena notices her phone ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience and kind comments. I appreciate y'all for motivating me to do better. Enjoy more to come.  
> 💛 Ephiffany


	4. Ch.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise that no one was prepared for.

Its been two days since Athena's episode at the grocery store. Neither her or Bobby had spoken about it,even though Bobby was concerned he still didn't bring it up.

It was around 5:45am Bobby woke up to go to the bathroom when he noticed Athena wasn't in bed. He checked the bathroom but found no Athena, he walked out the bedroom and saw her sitting on the couch staring at the fireplace.

"Good morning baby," Bobby said lightly.

Athena turned around towards the sound of her husband's voice. "It's morning already?" Athena's face looked exhausted like she had been up all night.

"Yeah it's almost 6am. You didn't go to sleep last night?" Bobby asked with concerned, as he sat next to her on the couch

"Well I thought I was here for only a few minutes. I got up around 11:30, I think."

“Babe, talk to me...what's going on with?”

“I don't know what you are talking about?” Athena started to get defensive

“Don't take this wrong but you have been really moody and jumpy lately. I'm just concerned about you.”

“Bobby, I'm fine just trying to adjust to being home. I can't sleep because I'm not doing as much as I would if I was working so I'm not tiring myself out. That's all.”

Bobby knew she wasn't being honest with him. But he didn't want to further upset her so he left it alone. 

“Are you hungry? The kids should be waking up soon, I can make something to eat and we can all have a family breakfast.”

“No actually I'm not really hungry right now but I think I will lay down for a little bit.”

When Athena stood up and walked towards the bedroom she unknowing dropped something but too exhausted to notice. Bobby heard the thump to the ground so he looked down and was surprised with what he had seen. He reached down and picked up Athena's police badge. Bobby definitely knew for sure it was going on with Athena.

Athena had awakened from her sleep and headed out of the bedroom. She was still a little groggy, “Hey baby”, she said in a sluggish voice.

Bobby was just closing his book and looked up at the sound of athena’s voice.”Hey love,how did you sleep?”

“Ok I guess, what are you doing?” She asked as she noticed him getting up walking the opposite direction of her.

“I am about to eat lunch. Are you hungry? I could make you something too if you’re hungry.”

“Sure.“

The couple sat down and ate lunch together, the conversation was very minimal. Bobby was just about to ask Athena about her episode at the store when they heard a knock at the door.

“Did you hear knocking? Are you expecting company?” Bobby confusedly asked

“No I wasn't”, said Athena as she was getting up to open the door.

“I got it baby. Finish eating.”as Bobby passed Athena

Bobby sprinted towards the door as the knock got a little harder. He opens the door  
“Samuel, Beatrice what are you guys?”

“Ahh shit ” Athena whispered and dropped her head.

Before Bobby could finish his sentence, Beatrice sarcastically interrupted with, “Hello Bobby, are we welcomed to come in?”

“Of course. Sorry let me get your bags.”

The three of them walked down the stairs towards the living room. Bobby branched off to the guest to drop the bags off.

“Hey dad, hey momma how are yall doing here?” Athena greeted her parents with hugs.

Beatrice stared at the fireplace “What happened here?”

“Oh we are just remodeling?”Athena said in a semi-jokingly manner.

“B, don’t start.”Samuel whispered as he nodded his wife.”Athena baby we missed you and the kids and wanted to see you.”

“Hey, I was just about to start to prep for dinner. Did you guys have special requests?” Bobby asked.

“You cooked?” Beatrice suspiciously glared at Bobby.

“No bobby, you don't have to make anything special. We can have whatever you cook is fine” Samuel replied.

After Bobby prepared dinner the four sat at the dinner table, eating in absolute silence. As the tensions built up, the occasional awkward smile became more common; along with the sounds of utensils scraping plates. Bobby looked over at Athena and noticed she still had a great deal of food on her plate.

“Hey baby, is everything okay you barely touched your food?” Bobby addressed Athena.

“Yeah I’m fine just don't have a big appetite tonight.'' Athena replied back.

“Damnit Athena, are we really doing this?” shouted Beatrice.

“What are you talking about?”Athena snapped back.

“Why didn't you call us and tell us you got hurt at work?” Beatrice questioned.

“That was not the first thing that crossed my mind.”

“Athena,I have been calling you for days and you haven't answered or returned any calls.” snarled Beatrice.

“So that's why you really are here?Huh? To try to check on me like some child.” Athena shouted.

“Beatrice and Athena settle down!!!” Samuel interrupted.

“No, answer the question mom. Is that why you are here?”

“Yes it is…” Beatrice growled.

“Im fine,so you don’t have to continue to stick your nose into my business.” Athena stood up from the table and began to walk off.

“You are NOT fine Athena, look at you. You are a mess. Look at your face is all bruised up and have a broken arm.God knows what else is going on with. And Bobby where the hell were you?”

“BEATRICE THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!!” bellowed Samuel.

The whole room fell silent no one has ever heard or seen Samuel so upset. 

“You know what mom, I did not tell because of this exact reason. You think you are helping the situation but actually you just make it worse! Good night.” Athena proceeded to her bedroom, Bobby followed behind her.

“Beatrice Carter I am ashamed of you. You were completely out of line. We came here to make sure Athena was okay, not make her feel worse than she probably already feels.”

“Samuel, I don't want to hear your lecture tonight. She was too but yet you fussed at me.”

“B, baby you know I love you, but you were wrong. period. She is a grown woman with her own life. Yes, she is our daughter, but you must also respect her as a woman. Did you ever think how hard this has to be on her.”

Beatrice was speechless because she knew her husband was right.

Meanwhile Athena was pulling out some pjs so she could get ready for bed.

“Athena baby are you okay?”

“Honestly, i'm not..sometimes she can really piss me off. I just want to go to bed and forget about today”

Athena walks into her childhood, she enters the living room and sees a young girl sitting in front of a shattered fireplace.

“What happened to the fireplace? Athena questioned the girl.”

When the young girl turned around she noticed the girl looked like a younger version of herself. The girl quickly replied “Bobby and Michael did it, they broke the fireplace.”

“Stop blaming others and take responsibility like an adult.”blurted out older Athena.

“I am taking responsibility for my actions. I am not the only one to blame! What about you?” 

Older Athena walked past the girl towards the fireplace to inspect the damage, when she noticed an old picture from her childhood of her and her mother. As she looked at the photo she became mesmerized by it, and her mother’s face slowly warped into her own


End file.
